Speak Now
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger has to make the decision of whether she'll speak up at her best friends wedding, when he's about to marry someone that doesnt deserve him.


One shot Dramione.

Disclaimers: Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift

Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling

So this is a one shot that wouldnt leave my mind when i listnened to the song "Speak Now" by Taylor. I highly reccomend that you list to it.

* * *

Hermione looked at the church standing before her trying to stay calm. Today was the day her best friend, Draco Malfoy, would be getting married to the one and only pug faced cow, Pansy Parkinson.

When Hermione had gotten the invitation months ago she realized something.

She was in love with the git.

This realization brought a terrible breakdown that included tears, anger, and even a few unspoken death threats. She had picked up the picture of the two of them, ready to smash it to the floor, when she really took a look at it.

Hermione was on his back whacking his head while he laughed. It was one of her favorite pictures in the world because it always reminded her of what had changed in his life. Draco Malfoy was never one to smile in their Hogwarts years, but then again everything had changed.

During the battle of Hogwarts when Crabbe set off that damn Fiend Fire when her, Harry and Ron were looking for the lost diadem, was when everything happened. Harry had saved Draco's life. But one life was lost in the process.

_Rons._

It had happened so quickly. One second he was yelling at Harry and then the next he was whisked away into the black flames. Hermione would never ever forget the last look on his face, filled with fear and the way his eyes locked with hers.

When they got out of the fire, Harry was in a shock. Hermione was worse, much, much worse. Draco had leapt off the ground and started running. It was his fault Ron had died, his entire fault. She got up off the floor and grabbed her wand with a snarl. She would kill him herself.

She sprinted after him, yelling curse after curse. He dodged them all like the little ferret he was. She yelled with so much venom in her voice when she finally had him cornered "You killed him!" She couldn't even recognize her own voice. "Now I'll kill you!"

"AVADA-"Hermione screamed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a death eater yelled. Her wand flew out of her hand and she watched it roll over towards Draco. Hermione knew she was a goner now. She was wand less and the man who now held her wand was the man she was just about to kill.

The Death Eater's mouth opened wide with the fatal words. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light and then-

and then the Death Eater fell to the ground.

Hermione looked around for her savior, but the only one there was Malfoy. He threw her wand at her and yelled "Run!" she didn't need to be told twice.

She ran to find Harry, but couldn't see him anywhere. What if he was dead too?

She shook her head, not allowing herself to think like that. She already lost one of her best friends/ boy she thought she would married, she would not lose someone else. And that was when she forced everything out of her mind and went to fight in what was to become known as the Battle of Hogwarts.

A few months later, after things had settled down a little Hermione had been sitting eating breakfast with Harry and Ginny when a sleek grey owl flew in through the window. She pulled the letter off of it and read.

_Potter, Granger,_

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks. Today._

_-Draco Malfoy._

Hermione passed the letter to Harry who asked "Should we go?"

Hermione sat and thought for a moment. She was still heartbroken over Ron, and yet she knew she needed to thank Malfoy. He had saved her life after she had tried to kill him.

She nodded her head, to Harry's surprise, and the two bade farewell to Ginny and apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Hermione walked through the village together arm in arm.

Harry was looking at the castle that he had called his home for six whole years of his life. "It's weird isn't it?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked fondly at the castle too. Her best memories lay within the walls of that castle. She remembered her first time at Hogsmeade. Ron and she had come together. They went to the shrieking shack and Hermione remembered how embarrassed she felt being alone with him. Now all Hermione wished was that she could have those days back; days where she could have Ron again.

It was quite ironic considering she was now meeting the man who had harassed herself and Ron that day.

Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the three broomsticks and when they entered Hermione inhaled the beautiful smell that was butterbeer.

She looked around for a platinum blonde head, but Harry found him first. They sat down next to him and it became a very awkward moment for all of them.

Harry, with his Gryffindor courage, broke the silence. "So why did you want to meet us here?" Hermione couldn't help but notice how hard Harry was trying to be polite. She imagined it to be hard when you were sitting at the same table as someone who tortured you and your friends for your whole school life and was the reason your best friend died.

"I wanted to apologize, actually." He said after what seemed to be an hour, but was in actuality only about a minute. Hermione felt her jaw drop a little bit. She was too shocked to see what Harry thought.

"I shouldn't have lived." He said bitterly. "The golden trio was supposed to make it through alive, and I ruined that."

Harry and Hermione were still in too much surprise to speak.

"So, sorry." He finished lamely.

After a good six minutes of silence, Hermione said "Thank you."

This time Draco's eyes widened slightly. He arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks you for apologizing. I will never have Ron back in my life and I will probably never forgive you, but the fact that you apologized has made you more than a man than I thought you were. And thank you for saving my life."

Harry choked on the butterbeer he had taken a sip of.

Not wanting to explain she said "Thank you." once more and then dissapparated on the spot leaving behind a confused Harry, and a surprised Malfoy.

When Hermione landed in the bedroom of her flat she put her head in her hands. The fact that Draco had apologized to the brunette left her completely confused.

She couldn't help but wonder, as she sat in the room staring at the wall for the rest of the day, maybe she shouldn't let Ron's death be in vain.

After that day in the Three Broomsticks Hermione had asked Draco Malfoy out to lunch, beginning the amazing friendship that has lasted over the past four years, leaving Hermione in the situation she was in now.

Hermione took one more steadying breath before pushing open the doors of the church. The first thing that hit her was the overwhelming smell of Pansy's. It was honestly much too overbearing.

After slightly gagging she walked around to try and find Draco. The first person she found was Narcissa, who was scowling. When she noticed Hermione, however, she smiled kindly and said "I'm glad you made it." Then she patted her cheek and walked off muttering under her breath.

After Draco and Hermione had become friends Narcissa had taken an automatic liking to Hermione. She felt Hermione was smart and kept Draco in check. Hermione had also taken a liking to the woman because she had saved Harry's life in the forest. For that she would be forever grateful.

Hermione walked farther into the church and heard yelling. Hermione quietly walked to the door and peeked inside.

Pansy was a bridezilla.

She was dressed in the ugliest pastel green dress to have ever been made. Hermione admitted that she loved Slytherin green (Which Draco had held against her since the day she told him) but this color was just horrible.

She was yelling at her maid of honor, Daphne Greengrass, who was nearing tears. Suddenly Hermione felt her wrist grabbed and was jerked backwards and she looked back horrified at who had caught her.

Draco's best man, Blaise Zabini, had his iron strong grip around her. His eyes were wide and he looked about ready to curse something. "Mental, she is! Mental!" he said in hushed voice.

Hermione smirked at him and said "You think?"

He nodded and said "She kicked Narcissa out of the room, has yelled at the decorators for not putting enough Pansy's out and has made four out of five bridesmaids cry." He looked into the room. "Make that five out of five."

It had turned out that Blaise was actually a great guy. He was funny and reminded Hermione of Ron greatly. He was currently dating Luna Lovegood, whom he was head over heels for.

"I honestly have no idea how Draco ended up with her!" he said wildly as we walked away from the terror zone.

She frowned and said "Do you by any chance know where he is?"

He nodded his head and started dragging them to the other side of the church. Hermione turned towards him and said "Thanks" absentmindedly as she walked into the room.

Draco sat at a couch staring at the wall in front of him aimlessly. "Hey Ferret." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Mione!" he jumped up when he heard her voice. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back tightly trying to force the words she needed to say so badly.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked.

She smiled sadly and said "I just wanted to see my best friend single one last time." So those were definitely not the words that her brain was telling her to say.

He laughed and gave her another hug. She tried to stop her eyes from prickling. "You'll still me my best friend!" he said. "I mean there's that new stupid chick flick muggle movie you wanted us to see, right?"

She nodded her head against his shoulder and laughed softly. Sadly, she couldn't help but think that this movie night wouldn't happen. She had a feeling that Pansy would wear the pants in this marriage.

He pulled back from her and Hermione looked at those silver eyes that used to be so cold, but were now filled with a warmth that Hermione never would have expected. She built up all the courage inside of her.

"Draco!"

He looked up at her, surprised by the intensity of her voice. "Don't do-"Then the Gryffindor courage left her. She couldn't do it. He was probably happy with pug fac-_Pansy._

He raised an eyebrow as she reached for his collar. "You're bow tie is crooked."

He rolled his eyes and gave her a hug. "Love you Mione."

Hermione nodded her head and left the room trying to hold back the tears. She walked to the main part of the church and found a pew to sit in. She kept her head down not wanting anyone to see her red eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly knew it was Harry.

She scoot away to give him room to sit and he put an arm around her. She looked up and saw Ginny was with him. Oh how she wished she had someone like that. Maybe if she would have told Draco how she felt before, she wouldn't be going through this.

"Remember what I told you yesterday." He said, before giving Ginny a peck and meeting the other groomsmen.

The wedding began and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of Draco. The memories of the past four years were swirling around in her head.

_Like the first time she took him to Muggle Movie theatre._

Harry and the other groomsmen and bridesmaids began walking down the aisle.

_Like the time she fell asleep in Malfoy Manor and he carried her up, manually, into his room where he gave up his bed for her. _

Blaise and Astoria came down aisle, Blaise looking annoyed.

_Like the time Draco had taken her to a Quidditch game and then afterwards made her get over her fear of flying._

Pansy and her equally as pug faced father began walking down the aisle.

_Like how just ten minutes back he had told her he loved her. _

The words that he had told her echoed around her head. "I love you Mione."

"…Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace." The wizard priest said.

Then Suddenly Hermione remembered the words Harry had told her yesterday when she confessed everything.

She had apparated to his house and was sobbing. He grabbed her and worriedly asked "What's wrong, Hermione?"

She started with how guilty she felt about loving Draco, when it was his fault for Ron dying. He consoled her and told her it was in no way anyone's fault. Then she told him how he shouldn't marry Pansy, she was completely wrong for him.

"Then why don't you tell him?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because he wouldn't marry her if he didn't love her. Then I would just feel rejected." She told her best friend.

He grabbed her hand and said "Hermione, that's the worst that can happen. You can't spend the rest of your life regretting this. You need to Speak Now."

"Would you, if it was Ginny who was marrying someone else she loved." Hermione asked quietly.

Harry thought for a moment before saying "No, I wouldn't." when he saw the look on Hermione's face he said "You didn't let me finish. No I wouldn't, if it was someone she truly loved. However, I honestly don't think Draco loves Pansy."

This conversation, along with her memories is what gave Hermione the strength to stand up.

Almost everyone in the room gave her horrified looks; except for Harry who was grinning.

"Draco, don't say yes." Hermione said in a desperate voice. "Please. She's not the one for you, really!" Pansy was beginning to snarl.

"I love you Draco and I'm sorry it took me four years to realize it." The she began to walk backwards out of the church and she looked everyone "Sorry, everyone." Then she ran for the back of the door as the tears streamed down her face.

As she left she could have sworn Blaise started clapping and shouting with joy.

She sat down on the steps, not being steady enough to apparate at the moment. She closed her eyes and told herself that at least she got it out and Draco would know how she felt.

She wiped her eyes when she heard the church doors open. She stood up so that she could get away as quickly as she could.

"Mione wait."

Hermione slowly turned around towards Draco who had a grin on his face. He walked up to her and pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss.

She looked up at him in shock and said "You're not mad?"

He smirked and said "Of course I'm mad. We could have avoided all of the trouble of organizing a wedding if you would have just said this two years ago." Then he pulled her close to him. "At least you finally said it."

"You mean you love me too?" she asked.

He picked her up and twirled her around and said "Yes, Mione. I have for three years. You brought the best in me out. That's no easy feat, love. You made me realize that life was worth living, that there were things worth dying for."

"Well aren't you sappy today?" she asked with a watery giggle,.

He pretended to act offended and said "Well it's not every day your getting ready to say vows to someone you don't love and then your best friend tells you they love you, now Is it?"

He laughed and gave me another breathtaking kiss.

"It's about damn time." Blaise said.

Hermione looked up and was shocked to find Blaise leaning against the side of the church door with a sly grin on his face. Ginny and Harry stood behind him and to Hermione's utter confusion, Narcissa.

"I thought you would never realize it." Narcissa said. "I thought I was going to have Parkinson as a daughter." She shivered.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked. Then she turned toward Draco "Why were you going to marry her?"

He shrugged and said "To forget about you."

"Too bad you picked a cow like Pansy. Can you imagine being magically bonded to her for the rest of your life?" Blaise said in a voice that clearly conveyed how scary he found that thought.

Narcissa smirked the signature Malfoy smirk and said "And Pansy is currently setting things on fire in the back room. The bridesmaids are too scared to confront her. I wouldn't be surprised if they were halfway around the world by now."

Hermione pitied the bridesmaids. It must be terrible having a friend like that.

She looked around at her own group of friends and realized that she finally might get a happily ever after, after all. Even without Ron, whom she still dearly missed; but she could only hope that he was happy for her.

And she was happy for herself, all because she was there when the preacher said "Speak Now."

* * *

So how bad was it? Be honest!


End file.
